The invention concerns a scoop for serving portions of food, especially ice cream, comprising a handle attached to a spoon.
In the gastronomic trade portioning scoops are used for removing and measuring a quantity suitable for consumption. By immersing or scraping from a larger quantity of food-- this may be ice cream, mashed potato, dessert, chocolate mousse, cream, rice or similar-- a suitable portion is grasped by a spoon formed as a semicircular shell, transferred to the place of dispensing, and there deposited in the dessert bowl or ice cream cone, which is usually accomplished therein that a wiper is disposed in the shell-shaped spoon, which by operation of the handle executes a swivel motion along the interior surface of the spoon, and in this manner scrapes off the particular food and releases it in the form of a hemisphere.
Not last it is known through the sale of ice cream that the price required from the customer is determined by the quantity of food from the number of dispensed portions. For an entrepreneur and businessman problems often occur through the fact that with dispensing by an employee, a control of the dispensed quantity is in principal impossible, so that the possibility of personal gain is open to the employee, and is often found to occur.